


Nico's Isolation

by justkidnow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fucked Up, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: A very suggestive poem with an underage Nico, from your perspective.





	Nico's Isolation

Ominous  
Alluring  
You had presented yourself.  
My infatuation with you tumbled,  
a turn for the worst when I sexualized you. 

 

I no longer saw your body clothed  
with dark shirts and ripped jeans.  
Bare skin.  
Your bones peaking from a ghostly complexion  
and nipples rosy and pink,  
yet to be teased.

 

I no longer imagined you wielding your sword,  
defending.  
Defenseless you became  
under my gaze.  
I liked that.  
and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

But I would have my way with you.  
Vulnerability  
suited you well.  
The quivering of your lips,  
parted for my liking  
and trembling shoulders,  
as you wilted against the bed  
Waiting.

 

Soft thighs pried apart.  
You had leaned back,  
bruises scattered down your neck.  
Fingers glazed past your stomach  
caressing your ribs.

 

Yes,  
I imagined you like this.  
Moaning prettily.  
Uncontrollably,  
hiding your face in the pillows.  
Cold breath letting out,  
until you had let go  
of that little thing you had called  
control,  
handing it over to me.

 

Exposed you lay  
Nothing veiled  
Ripped away  
My favorite thing to play with  
was no longer the complexity of your character,  
but the cavern of your mouth.

 

I wanted to know how far you would stretch  
from my fingers  
before you tore,  
gripping the sheets,  
while you swallowed your tears,  
begging for a break.  
Surely enough  
I broke you  
The blood soaking through the silk,  
spilling out from you,  
staining my fingers with your pain.  
I relished in it.  
Seeing you fall against the pillows,  
as your chest would rise and fall.  
And I would wipe the tears,  
so I could try again.


End file.
